Standing Still
by TinkaPrime
Summary: Carlisle kept his original house and land that he grew up on but until 2003 never returned to it. People mysteriously dying or disappointing from his home connected to a statue that was never recorded among the belongings of this old home. whats going on? B/Ed cannon Rated T For now might go up rated due to violence.


Standing Still

By: TinkaPrime

Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight char or all the settings that were mentioned in original books.

Chapter One

Setting: Near St. James park London old Pastor Cullen's house. Current date May 14 2003

A man walked thought the small hunting trail that was never used anymore now that this land was a forest reserve, all but 2.6 acres of land that is. The land still belonged to a Cullen, even to this date, a long distant relative that has almost never come to tend to the poor broken down home that stood there but every 3 generations.

This man was tasked today with checking over said building, by current owner via Email, for any repairs needed. There was a note with the key in the lock box stating that under no circumstance was the basement to be opened along with wild news clippings about veracious deaths happing in near a statue within the basement and it being covered in blood in several clippings with dates from 1674,1701,1734,1770, and many more last dating 1979 with gruesome on site pictures that never made the news.

Upon reading this the man, Robert Wilson age 38, sent an email with copies of said news clippings and inquiring if the owner was ever told of the happenings. The email was sent but Robert did not wait for a response believing that the articles my have been nothing more then a cleaver trick from previous workers who just wanted to scare the next person that had this boring job.

Though one story from 1701 said the statues was bewitched. Reason why they claimed that was because it was a statue of Isabella Marie Cullen the missing daughter of the Anglican pastor's grand-daughter thought to be murdered by a monster then placed in her Grandfather's house to kill him. But he had sealed it shut and there she stayed, only to become a cursed statue that killed anyone that got to close to it. The man shivered he had to go down there and inspect the basement other wise he wouldn't get paid.

At this time his phone rang just as he walked up to the door, it was Mr. Cullen.

"Hello Mr. Cullen did u get my emails?" Asked Robert. Hopping he wasn't to blunt in asking.

"Yes I did at this time I will request you to holt and await for me and my families arrival I will personally come and inspect and also remove this supposed cursed statue. There wasn't one when my great great grandfather did the inventory list and no other has been made due to no one going to this house since.

I would like and opportunity to recheck this house and make sure every thing that should be accounted for is there and others removed such as this statue." Mr. Cullen said formally.

"Mr. Cullen I am currently in the house about to start the inspection an…" Robert paused looking at the open cellar way door that was close a minute ago. He went to back out the front door he just entered not hearing Mr. Cullen call out asking what was wrong as he dropped the phone and ran into the now closed front door and something very cold.

Screams could be heard for miles around. But within the house a mangled body dropped to the floor near the cell phone. No blood spilt but every bone in his body was twisted at an odd angle then the phone was picked up by a small dainty hand.

"What witch craft is this, that brings answers from a man who is beyond the grave? Or is this father's poor trapped soul?" she questioned in a bell like voice, then proceed to crush the phone and wonder back to the body to be removed and buried within the forest. Once done she cleaned the house just like she did everyday, lovingly creasing the painting of her father and mother ,who died during child birth. It was another day with only a mild interruption that happened every so often. The she gracefully made her way to the cellar like her grandfather told her to do after helping around the house and having a animal or two when needed during the night. That way her evilness can stay in the dark where it belonged.

~~~~ America Forks, WA.~~~~

Carlisle stared at the phone not believing what he just heard. Robert was just murdered and the person had no clue about what she, for the voice was feminist of sound, just broke. Braking out of his stupor he called the number just to be sure and confirmed his fear. Robert was dead and there was something living in that house that shouldn't be there at all.

Carlisle made a couple of calls to the London firm that managed his home and informed them of what he heard and requested that a police force to wait for him and his family to come and inspect the place with them. They said they would wait 24 hrs before doing anything since all they had was word of mouth and nothing more to go on, but would be happy to assist with anything they needed when the Cullen's came.

After that Carlisle went home knowing the kids were done school for the day and Alice would have them ready to go to London. He just prayed that it was something he and his family could handle with out the Volterra becoming involved.


End file.
